


At First Blush

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [266]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Blushing, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Drabble, High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/08/19: “cut, sail, record”This is set in the school cafeteria, I forgot to say...





	At First Blush

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/08/19: “cut, sail, record”
> 
> This is set in the school cafeteria, I forgot to say...

For the record, embarrassed Derek Hale equaled adorable Derek Hale.

Stiles’s attention cut away from Scott carrying on about his new girlfriend, to where Erica Reyes was laughing, apparently at Derek’s red cheeks.

Even scrambling over the BHHS basketball court before sailing the ball through the air for another score, Derek’s face didn’t flush like that.

Catching him staring, still laughing Erica pointed two fingers at her eyes, then at Stiles. Derek swatted her hand down, too late. His head drooped, until he coyly peered up at Stiles and _whoa!_

No one had ever looked at Stiles like that before.


End file.
